


Catharsis

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Romance, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Wonwoo Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Masturbation, Model Kim Mingyu, Photographer Jeon Wonwoo, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Wonwoo is kind of Bad at Relationships too, commitment issues, dirty talking, more tags to be added as the story goes, nude photography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: “Arch your back further, pretty boy. Yeah, that's it. You always listen to me well.”An affirmative squeeze on his thigh and a low whisper against the sweat-slicked skin on the side of his tilted neck.“Thighs apart, baby. Okay, and look only at me...”The stern command of the ocean-deep voice trailing along his spine down straight towards his guts, his entirety shivering and forehead sheen with sweat.“You're so pretty, Mingyu. Two more fingers, is it okay? You can take it, right?”He indulges with everything Wonwoo gives him. He likes it all. He loves it. He loves the way the older controls him and maneuvers him in any ay he wants and his own body just follows every mutter of instruction coming from the older's mouth like it's on autopilot. His being recognizing Wonwoo's voice as it's master.And maybe things have changed. Maybe things are different now. Maybe things mean deeper now than they did months prior. And maybe there are feelings involved, after all. Maybe.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I haven't completely figured out how to publish chaptered fics in this platform but I'm working on it.
> 
> If you're reading this right now, I appreciate you for giving it a try. The updates will probably be not too often because I have a daily job, yeah, but no worries. I've finished this story already and all of the chapters are in my drafts, up for proofreading before publishing. I'm not abandoning this one.

Not everyone would believe―specifically the few people who knew of what's going on between them―but Wonwoo and Mingyu have always maintained an outstanding professional work relationship with each other. For almost a year long now, no matter how explicit and sexual the nature of their job is, neither of the two even managed, or at least, attempted to cross the unspoken boundary set on the floor between the two of them.

Ghosting touches and examining stares should be normal, and they were. They used to be, that is. Until fleeting became firm and trembling, friendly gazes escalated to intense and lingering.

Mingyu could not explain nor can he figure out how it all happened. The confusion burning beneath his orbs, the frustration scratching against the back of his throat, are all making him feel so restless.

Wonwoo's indifference to the obvious tension is adding up to the fuel of his internal infuriation. It makes him feel cheated, the change which seems to affect not the older but only him feels like it's mocking at him from within.

Wonwoo never acted like he notices the shift, despite being the one who starts stirring up emotions from Mingyu. The one who, all of the time, takes the initiative and does something apparently beyond the strictly professional line. Despite never verbally acknowledging the growing tension, his gaze upon mingyu―hot and adulterated―oftentimes making the younger male squirm above the sheets, speaks a lot.

Mingyu craves for a confirmation, the actions are not enough for instead of providing any help to make him understand Wonwoo, they worsen the nagging agitation deep within his guts. And yet he can't seem to find the right words and the right timing to do something about it. Instead, he only manages to dumbly gape towards the older, his breathing shallow, Wonwoo's lips curves into a knowing smirk.

It won't be longer until one of them―or worse―the both of them, entirely oversteps the forbidden territory they have got going on and Mingyu isn't certain how long he can last not speaking up about the matter.

But he won't give in first. He has to make Wonwoo surrender himself and gift Mingyu the full package of what he's being teased with. He will.

\--──

“Turn around, Gyu”

The voice, rough and low, a paradox of it's own―laced with softness yet stern enough to make the anyone weak enough, buckle in their knees and crumble in a matter of a second. And the younger, Mingyu, is not exactly the strongest despite the muscles he ripped in his arms. Three words were all it took for Wonwoo to make him willingly comply to his wishes.

The gentle command resonated the four walls of the dim lit room. The wallpapers are blaring colors in dark purple and red, lace silk pink curtains hung as weak blow of winds sporadically breeze past in between the gaps of the windowpanes―slightly swaying the soft materials as if dancing along with the empty air.

Mingyu's hand reached for the edge of the stool he sat upon, fingers brushing against the flat surface. One, two, three snaps, the male moves naturally with his naked back facing the artist.

And as steps resounded from his behind, slowly getting louder as they come closer towards him, he internally shivered.

When was the first time the older male started affecting him in this sort of way, like he was a prey cowering as his predator invades his space? Mingyu doesn't know. Since when did Wonwoo start evoking this kind of thirst, as if Mingyu starves and hungers intimacy, a dangerous kind of it, from him? Mingyu doesn't have any clue.

“Eyes on me...” Warm breaths scrapes light strokes against the bare skin of Mingyu's tanned nape, reaching a sensitive spot just beneath his ear that he feel his lungs constrict. His breathing hitched.

He turned his head around, soundlessly, fingers unconsciously clutching onto the frail curtains as he met with the older's darkened, hooded gaze. He drank in the sight of the male before him, orbs as dark as the night, eyebrows beautifully thick and perfectly proportioned with his remaining features. The slope of his nose sharp and jutted just right enough, the cheekbones apparent, jawline razor-edged, and his lips. A tip of a tongue slipped out of the pair as Mingyu's eyes halted upon the specific part. Wonwoo licked along his lower lip, saliva and balm mixing, coating the luscious flesh and Mingyu found it so hard to look away.

With his thoughts going haywire, he made up an entire scenario in his head.

Wonwoo, for the first time, the one getting his clothes ripped apart. For the first time, getting himself naked in front of Mingyu.

He dreamt of it a lot. He dreamt of making the older succumbed to him.

And perhaps, that's the length of hat he can do. He will always dream of it. He can only dream about it.

Gasping for air like he just emerged out of deep water, sweat forming all over his skin, draping him in gross warmth and stickiness. He feels hot entirely, and dirty. Mingyu sighs in annoyance, straightening his back to sit up and lean his back against the headboard while still trying so desperately to catch his breath, and rubbing his palms against his face in attempts to wake himself up.

It was another night of Mingyu dreaming about a certain male, he could really start writing his own book with all of the scenarios his fantasizing mind had managed to conjure since he started seeing Wonwoo in a different perspective. And the hard on tenting his boxers where a slightly darker wet patch on one spot of the fabric, a sign that says his proud glory started to leak during his sleep, couldn't save him from the humiliation.

"Oh, fuck it." Heaving a new set of deep sighs in frustration, he pulled off his underwear hastily, fingers immediately coming around and engulfing his freed shaft firmly from the base, the tip of his thumb rubbing against the slit. He started pumping his cock, aggravated, enraged. He's angr towards himself is evident to anyone who could see him at that moment but he's also horrifyingly hard so it's not like he can just leave himself in blue balls, right?

Then one more time, like masochism presenting itself for him to surrender into, he thought about a certain senior. The photographer male he, somehow, met during one of the most cliched university parties he went to during his sophomore year. Formed a bond with, and is now paying him to be his muse for his projects and jobs on the sidelines. It has been half a year since they started ‘working together’. Mingyu models for Wonwoo. The downside of the partnership is the older's concept. Sensuality, transparence, carnal intent. In layman's term, nude.

Mingyu didn't mind it, at first. He earns money just by standing or doing minimal poses, he's just a typical growing college boy, his needs are growing too.

Who would have known he would ruin the perfectly balanced professional relationship between them because of some unknown emotions making themselves known now, after a year of meeting the older? No, Mingyu did absolutely not sign up for it.

But maybe Wonwoo did.

Releasing stripes of white all over his palm and the insides of his thighs, milky sheets dripping from his softening cock to the creased duvet underneath him, he laid back down afterwards, the feeling of being filthy corrupts his dwindling sanity because he had just gotten himself off of the thoughts of his friend slash employer, once again. He buried his face onto his pillows, thinking that maybe if he suffocates himself, his sufferings would end.

“Fucking end me.”


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend passed by in a blur, Mingyu's saturday was spent with a day-long photoshoot all the while trying to ge through the agonizingly long repression of feelings. After his session with Wonwoo for that week, Mingyu stumbled out of the older's flat―sporting a, very much unwelcomed and unsurprisingly, pulsing boner. Not like it was the first time it happened, frankly speaking, but it's horrendously harder than usual and if he did not force his body by any way to physically distance himself from the male, Mingyu would've not been able to resist the urge to jump Wonwoo already. With his phone tightly clutched in between his palm, fingers frantically typing away on the screem as he breathlessly dials Minghao's number to inform him he's on his way to the younger's flat and they're going out for a drink. It always goes like that everytime he exits Wonwoo's place, he will go to Minghao and Minghao will lend his ears for Mingyu, who will go on and on about how shitty his life is and how human feelings makes all of it worse. Then after a couple round of drinks, when they're both feeling winded enough to not make sense, Minghao lends Mingyu his body too.

Minghao, Mingyu's bestfriend and, for several months now, his fuckbuddy, as Seokmin defined the relationship they have going on.

“Junhui fucked me last night.” Minghao spoke up beside him, stark naked underneath the blankets as he huffed a smoke out of the stick of cigar pinched in between his fingers. Mingyu raised an eyebrow, crushing the ashy butt of his own lit cigarette and turning to his friend, intent to listen to the other this time around.

“Was he good?” He is aware. He's not oblivious of the fact that Minghao have always had an eye towards the older chinese, have always harbored a crush towards Junhui. But Mingyu had no idea that Junhui noticed, since the guy had always been dense, and Mingyu won't ever tell Minghao but he didn't actually expected Junhui to pay back any Minghao's interest towards him. Now though, he can admit he doesn't have any ounce in reading people, the realization made him cringe inwardly. Wonwoo's blank and unreadable face flashing before his eyes. He'll never be capable enough to read people, let alone Wonwoo, who purposefully wears multiple masks and closes off to himself.

“Best fuck I've ever had, 'Gyu.” Sighing, a wistful expression drawn across his face and pink flush spreading on Minghao's cheeks, trailing towards the tips of his ears. Mingyu's fingers curled and he pushed the younger out of the bed in faux disgust, rolling his eyes in sequence and jokingly clutching against his chest, pretending to be hurt.

“After I gave you three orgasms a couple of hours ago, you're actually pretty rude and ungrateful telling that to my face.” Minghao's the one who rolled his eyes at Mingyu this time.

“Just say you can't relate and go, stop raining on my parade.”

“Well, at least, inform me if you're planning to go exclusive with each other so I know when I need to start relying on my own hands.”

“We might...”

Mingyu felt a slight pang of jealousy and he knows why. It isn't for the fact that Minghao will be having sex with someone that's not him. Their relationship is purely platonic, sometimes physical, but it was never serious. Instead, it was because of how easy it seemed for his bestfriend to work his feelings out, to figure shit out while Mingyu is nowhere halfway himself to coming up with answers for his own confusion.

Every single day, Wonwoo makes him have more and more questions about what's going on. The suggestive gazes and touches the older usually doesn't do when their sessions started, until the last few months of their 'work relationship', he does them so frequently now and it never failed to make Mingyu's knees shake, inhale sharp breaths as if he's being deprived of air, with a searing heat forming against the pit of his stomach, his mind going chaotic that he almost gave in, he almost always gives in, after Wonwoo subtly brushed a finger close to his navel while positioning him, his giant lanky form perched on top of a stool chair, the tripod abandoned five feet away from them. Mingyu almost reached out and pulled the older to his lap with an intention of indulging to his desires to ravish him.

Wonwoo merely, tenderly held up his thighs, spread them apart and continued to maneuver the limbs to place Mingyu's heels upon the metal bar looped around the feet of the stool. His hot breath frustratingly warm and fanning against Mingyu's heaving chest and the sweat-slicked spot of his neck just underneath the silver collar he was told to put on beforehand. Mingyu can hardly keep the shivers to himself.

Mingyu felt himself mentally whining as Wonwoo took his time in raking his eyes all over him. Like he still had not memorized Mingyu's body after almost a year of seeing him openly naked, as if it is his first time seeing Mingyu bare and displayed like this. The taller's erection twitching unabashedly in front of the Wonwoo, who smirks darkly, like he knows it's him that makes Mingyu's libido rise in temperature.

He walked behind his camera, adjusting the equipment to an angle he knows Mingyu looks the best, although he must admit, Mingyu looks his best in every angles. The lamp on the side of the bed providing them red streaks of light. The windows, that time, are closed, curtains behaved and hung silently against the walls. Sweat trickles all over the model's sunkissed skin as Wonwoo captures it all, occasionally changing the camera's angle.

“You're so beautiful...” Wonwoo comments, a small smile glued on his face and Mingyu flushes pink, “Though I know you already know that, doesn't really make me special for telling you.”

But it does, Wonwoo's words matter more to Mingyu than everyone else's who had rained compliments on him. Wonwoo, giving him constant reaffirmation that he finds him beautiful, too, perhaps, is all that it takes for him to be fully confident he really does look good.

“Thank you...” He breathed out in response to which Wonwoo smiled at, before whispering something as he slowly turned his gaze back to his camera.

Mingyu's heartbeats went wild, catching the photographer's last sentence, something Wonwoo must not have expected for Mingyu to be able to read as it formed across his lips, because it's too soft and quiet, like Wonwoo's muttering those words only to himself, like he's not intending for Mingyu to hear. But Mingyu did, because he was never able to take his eyes off of the older, even if he wants to, which he doesn't, and it left him feeling conflicted more as he isn't sure if he should be glad he caught the words or not because it just made him even more frustrated with the situation.

‘I want to ruin you for everyone else...’

“Hey Mingyu! What the fuck, don't black out on me." Minghao's words shook the aforementioned male up from his stupor and he shakily exhaled causing him his friend to shoot him a confused look.

"Why the hell are you freaking blushing?"

Grumbling underneath his breath, Mingyu slid himself off the bed and collected his clothes scattered on the floor, informing Minghao he still got some laundry to do while pulling his shirt and trousers on then leaves the younger's apartment in a rush, tuning out his bestfriend's voice calling out for him all the while cackling obnoxiously.

\--──

"Did you ever take a photo of yourself naked, hyung?"

Mingyu regretted the words as soon as they slipped out of his lips. It was a shameless move, he'd admit to it guiltily. He got himself too caught up in the moment, with Wonwoo adjusting the settings of his device and fidgeting with the buttons―that Mingyu doesn't really give a damn which is which, frankly―as Mingyu emerges out of the bathroom, waist clad in a small towel, hair dripping with aftershower droplets and skin slick wet.

Wonwoo has his body bent over the couch's armrest, a knee propped up against the cushion, lost in concentration while his fingers are expertly fiddling with his camera. Mingyu notices the polaroid. Wonwoo rarely uses the certain gadget and Mingyu actually prefers it better. Some of the photos they had took the previous week are scattered all over the couch. Wonwoo was also wearing a thin oversized plain white shirt, the hem tucked inside the tight leather jeans his legs were donning, skinny thighs bulging and arms flexing with every movement while Mingyu's mind is unscrewing.

"Didn't really think I'd look as pretty as you." Wonwoo replies after a few moment of silence, breathily and with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Mingyu's eyes widened at the response before he tried to avert his eyes and hid his warming cheeks. Which isn't even necessary since Wonwoo's eyes never strayed away from his camera.

Gulping inaudibly, Mingyu embarrassingly muttered a response of, "I think you're a work of art yourself, hyung." Which made the older male, finally, turn his gaze towards him, an amused glint shining in his dark irises. Mingyu mentally cheered bimself on and forced his gaze back upwards to meet Wonwoo's eyes, and once he did, he can no longer look away, not that he wanted to, but he tried.

Even Wonwoo's mere gaze speaks authority, his eyes felt like they are sending him the words his―just as addicting―lips doesn't. And there's this unmistakable glint of something else, aside from amusement, mischief, and wonder. There's something else beneath those eyelashes that makes Mingyu's hands reach behind his own body to steady his stance with the help of the bedside table. A twitch from one corner of Wonwoo's lips, Mingyu exhales a stuttering breath.

Mingyu's pretty certain now. How Wonwoo's always been aware of what his actions does to him and probably―if Mingyu's going to greedily indulge in the attention―the older does all of them on purpose. The intention is vague, but if maybe Mingyu is readinh things correctly―he can never trust his guts―then he would gladly give Wonwoo the rein to navigate him and he will just follow along.

"Maybe I'd just have you do it for me then..." Wonwoo's deep voice came out much lower than normal and it was too much, too much for Mingyu's barely functioning sanity. The sound grazing all over his skin, his chest thumping wilder, knees on the verge of buckling that he needed a stronger leverage so he sat himself upon the table, forcing himself to catch some air as tension formed underneath his throat.

"H-hyung..." Choking for oxygen, Mingyu's breathing grew heavier when Wonwoo's entire body turned towards him and his feet began moving, approaching. Closer and closer, and even closer to Mingyu's liking.

"This needs to be off now." Mingyu's undeniably jealous of the steady and controlled command coming from the male. He wonders how he does that while being in a situation like the one they are in right now. He's also envious of how calm and undetered the older's hands are, as the tips of his fingers brushes against Mingyu's abdomen, his muscles jumping in response to the touch, before dipping underneath the fabric of the towel, tugging on the ends to strip the younger off of it.

"Wonwoo hyung..." Mingyu speaks again, voice much deeper and a tinge whinier and it's so contradicting regarding his built that Wonwoo grins at it, but Mingyu doesn't give a damn. The heat inside his gut, coiling and burning and the head of his now freed cock―curving up his belly, already angry red―would probably be enough for Wonwoo to understand what he needs.

Wonwoo did. Because the heel of his palm is suddenly pressed against the base of Mingyu's erection and his slender fingers closed themselves around the throbbingng shaft. Mingyu's eyes rolled to the back of his head as a strangled moan escaped his lips.

"Let's make you look prettier for the camera, 'Gyu..." Wonwoo's voice sounded a lot lower and huskier and that's when Mingyu realized how the older had leant closer, the older's lips a hairbreadth away from his earlobe. Wonwoo seemed so calm and collected, appearance-wise and it would honestly fool Mingyu if not for the stuttering breathing fanning against his skin. It makes him let out a pleased groan, jerking his hips to press up harder against the cold palm of the older, letting himself relish in the moment.

Wonwoo takes it as a prompt to start moving, his long and slender fingers encircled around the cock started pumping slowly, as if calculating his pace. Mingyu's eyes abruptly shut themselves tight completely, his own fingernails digging into the flesh of his sweaty palms. As Mingyu's head lolled backwards, Wonwoo's lips came in contact with his open and bare neck, latching against the caramel expanse and littering open-mouthed kisses all over and if Mingyu's mind isn't lust-fogged, if he isn't utterly gone into pleasure, he would've registered the marks one by one forming across his skin like a myriad of abstract art painted into canvas. He would've registered how his hardened nipples are now imprisoned between a pair of hot lips, a tongue rolling against the erect bud.

"Wake up, pretty boy. Stay with me." The voice brought Mingyu back to the present, coupled with a thumb digging against the slit of his cock as precum smeared over the head. His labored breathing resonating around the four corners of the room.

"Wonwoo I'm... Oh my god, I'm comingー" with that, Wonwoo suddenly pulled away, and in reflex, Mingyu's hands reached out and gripped onto the older's arms. Wonwoo leaned in close, leaving a soft peck on the younger's parted lips, and although it made Mingyu's insides squirm, his heart giddy, it still doesn't compliment his current state. Hard and leaking. He's too on edge and worked up.

"Let's get to work, baby." Wonwoo stepped away once more, walking back towards his abandoned camera. not even letting Mingyu cope, he aimed the lens towards the younger and pressed on the shutter button. Mingyu, still halfway dazed, met eyes with him, glaring and confused. Daresay, sexually frustrated.

"Are you... fucking kidding me?" He's admittingly kinky, sure, but he never liked to be on the receiving end of orgasm denial.

"No." Wonwoo lowered the device in his hand, smiling softly towards the younger as if he hadn't just left Mingyu's dick aching for release, then continued speaking, "But I'll probably fuck you later, or the other way around. Or we can do both. I'll definitely make it up to you. Later. For now, though, get on the bed for me. Knees up, thighs apart and don't touch yourself,"

"Seduce me, Mingyu..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna publish this next week but yawao, motivation had fucked me in the ass so why not? Next chapter next week.
> 
> Feedbacks are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reached that point of inconsistency that I just update this fic whenever I feel like it so I apologize if the posting of chapters are in an irregular schedule.
> 
> Thus, thank you for reading!

Seductive, alluring, captive. Mingyu has always been confident about himself, his appearance, his figure, and just everything regarding his physical look. He's aware that he's handsome, hot, attractive, every synonymous adjective there is, if his peers' constant praises and the lingering gazes of strangers he passes by on crowds and streets. He also knew how to use them to his own advantages. Like how he would uplift a corner of his bow-arched lips, forming crescent across his mouth as it turns into a subtle suggestive smirk, luring people and making them tremble in their knees. Or the way he would intentionally sway his hips sideways when he merely walks, his ass jutted just the right amount of flirty when he knows a couple of eyes are currently watching him. And how he would occasionally bite on his bottom lip with his canines, his most prized asset, darting a tongue out to lick on the bitten spot, giving it a luscious and wet outcome, sexily slick enough to attract attention.

He knows he looks good, and he knows how to use it whenever he deemed best. Particularly, at this particular moment.

His bare back leaning against the cold concrete wall where one side of the bed he's currently on was pressed, his thighs spread apart, muscles bulging and provocative with his right leg perched up, the heel digging into the soft velvet sheets underneath his nakedness. His fingers twisting one of his hardened pink nubs in an attempt to rile himself further to the edge and provide the sluttiest result. Cock dripping insistent precum between his thighs, the head flushed red and angry.

Mingyu didn't peg himself to be someone who would enjoy self-play, not exactly, but with Wonwoo watching, he deemed it isn't that bad, at all. Especially when the older's gaze is set upon him and him only. Mingyu's selfish, he wants to monopolize the photographer's attention only to himself and the fact that he's succeeding in doing just that makes him want to pat himself on the back, his smirk growing even cockier. Wonwoo's eyes on him are sultry, dark and widening with want. His camera tightly gripped in his shaky hands, eyebrows furrowed so hard Mingyu almost wasn't able to resist the urge and temptation to reach over for the sake of straightening the creased skin on the older's forehead, but there's a more pressing matter at hand in that moment that he has to prioritize, figuratively and literally.

A shutter went off, Mingyu tilted his neck to expose more of his slender throat, shutting both of his eyes in the process tight as he let his free hand crawl along his knees, upwards, trailing the sweaty skin of the insides of his tanned thighs and halting just when his knuckle grazed the sensitive rim of his hole.

“Hyung...” Mingyu breathlessly grunted, his voice low and raspy. His index finger twitching below, the tip pressing on the ring of muscle but not pushing in. He widened his legs further, the other hand encircling around his neglected erection, fist gripping around the stiff girth.

“I've dreamt about this. D-do you know?” he chuckled, chest heaving as his libido arises in temperature within his guts, “About a lot of times," starting with a slow pump, his thumb presses against the slit, pushing back the skin until the inner redness appears in sight. Mingyu lets out a sharp hiss, openinh his eyes just in time to see Wonwoo taking a step closer towards the bed.

“You, bending me in half… t-thrusting into me, pounding into me from behind while I'm on my knees.” Mingyu's pants started to quicken as Wonwoo's fingers brushed against his calves, the touch scalding hot, making him ache for more,

“S-sometimes, I see you fucking me against the wall… or rimming me… eating my ass out under the shower. I've been wanting that, not to mention the… tying me up to use me as you please...”

His words trail by the end when he felt Wonwoo's knees grazing against the insides of his thighs, a palm gently pressing on his nape, cradling the back of his neck and fingers gripping on a fist of his hair to tip his head backwards. Although, that only seemed to fuel to more filth to come out of Mingyu's mouth, and Wonwoo's groan didn't seem lile he wasn't having fun.

Fun is definitely the biggest understatement ever made.

"I also dreamt of you fucking my mouth, while I have my fingers up your ass..."

Mingyu trembled, shivered, his back arching beautifully as a throaty moan slipped between his deliciously parted lips. He felt Wonwoo smirk against the skin of his neck as the older pressed fleeting open-mouthed kiss along the tanned expanse.

"That's interesting, 'Gyu..." Wonwoo's mouth had reached Mingyu's erect nipples, the tip of his tongue danced around the overly sensitive buds, causing the model's eyes to roll backwards, his throat releasing a string of guttural sounds.

“Maybe we could try the last bit?” was the older's words that had Mingyu desperately moaning a ‘Yes― fuck. Yes, please, h-hyung...’

Fingers shakily fumbling with the buttons of Wonwoo's pants, Mingyu managed to pull the annoying fabric in a matter of seconds, without the intention of dragging the foreplay any longer, he hooked his fingers into the garterized seam of the older's underwear, sliding them off the skinny, pale thighs.

“God, Mingyu, blow my fucking mind...” The simple request made Mingyu's movements even more frantic and as he felt rough hands grabbing on the back of his head harder, with Wonwoo's knees now bracketing his hips, Mingyu leaned forward. He wrapped hand around the older's member before he descended and shamelessly wrapped his lips around the tip. Eyes trained upwards to meet with Wonwoo's burning gaze, Mingyu parted his lips wider, slowly encircling them an inch further. Wonwoo let out a stuttering groan, fingers tightening against Mingyu's scalp, and he loves the pain. Oh boy, he does. Wonwoo's possesive hold around him makes him feel grounded and owned, Mingyu doesn't know how much he longed for that until now.

Gathering courage, he slipped his own arms around Wonwoo's hips, hands settling on the older's small bottoms, squeezing so gently before he let his thumb glide along the crack, which earned him a pleased and frustrated whimper from the older.

Taking the cock entirely into his mouth, Mingyu's nose grazed against the pubic bone as he swirled his tongue expertly, making sure to coat every part of the older's length with the warmth of his cavern and saliva. When he finally pushes a finger into Wonwoo's hole, Wonwoo's hips alternately grinded down and bucked up, persistent to suck the finger deeper into his ass and fuck into Mingyu's throat harder, wanting to get the pleasure both from the mouth around his cock and the fingers buried into his hole.

Mingyu relaxed his throat and eased another finger into Wonwoo's tight hole before he started to bob his head in a, detrimental, slow motion. The older hovering on top of him rolled his hips and he was glad Wonwoo was no longer holding back his appreciative sounds, encouraging him more that he unhesitatingly took Wonwoo's entire length until he felt the tip on his throat, with a full intent to make the older release into his mouth and fill him up with his cum. Mingyu's eyes sting from the stretch and the lack of passage for air but he kept repeating the action as he thrusted three fingers into Wonwoo's clenching hole, curling them inside everytime the tips brushes against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Wonwoo's knees began to shake, his sounds becoming louder and melodious, Mingyu's throat closing around the tip of his cock everytime it goes too deep into the younger's mouth.

“Fuck, Mingyu―” Wonwoo's breath hitched when Mingyu dug the tip of his tongue against the slit of his length, the coil in the pit of his stomach burning hotter as it tightens and with a final deep thrust of the younger's fingers, sliding swiftly into his walls, he climaxed. Toes curling, fingers tugging Mingyu's locks harder. Wonwoo's creamy load shot into the model's warm mouth.

The sight itself and the feeling of milky liquid puddling in his throat was enough to set Mingyu off, his own cock twitched, his release dripping onto the sheets, coating the insides of his quivering thighs.

Probably the best climax Mingyu had ever experienced.

“Didn't expect you to have a thing for coming untouched...” Mingyu's forehead rested itself on Wonwoo's heaving chest as the older voiced out his thoughts. The tips of Mingyu's ears flushing at the comment.

Yeah, he definitely has a thing for coming untouched as long as it's Wonwoo he's having sex with.

\--──

The night Mingyu arrived at his own apartment, he felt full. His insides warm and gushy like a jelly about to melt onto the ground. He should avoid it, turn to the side for a safer route and save himself from slipping, but that's if he even wanted to.

Which he doesn't.

Ah, fool.

Snickering at himself and his giddy thoughts, with a bounce in every step he takes as he prepared for bed, he grasped his phone tightly in his hand. Heady with anticipation for something, something that would signal a confirmation, or anything that would tell Mingyu that things are going to be better. Probably heighten their relationship, to another level? Which level, Mingyu doesn't know. But there shohld be something. Whatever it is. Mingyu's starving for improvement.

Minutes passed, and minutes turned into hours, hours turned into more hours until the dawn of the sky seeped through the thin opening of his blinds. His heart was slowly dropping to his stomach and pain, along with fear pooled around his guts.

He tapped against the cracked screen of his android twice, the background light glaring at him, the digital clock showing the time. He loathed the tell-tale signs of early morning. four-twenty, it says. The sun was already threatening to rise behind the clouds. Yet, there is nothing. No call, no message. He received nothing from Wonwoo. Nothing at all.

He thought back to the time their session ended, although that session wasn't like the usual, there had been no boundaries and limits like how it used to be. Mingyu didn't come home to his place aching in his pants, instead he was satisfied, a blush adorning his cheeks and warming against the skin of his neck. He remembered the faint smile curved across the photographer's lips. Mingyu remembered the tentative yet gentle squeeze of slender fingers around his arm and the shy 'goodbye' in a meek voice as he hesitatingly stepped out of the door.

He wondered if it was just a dream, it wouldn't be surprising if it actually was one. But Mingyu felt so sure, everything felt too real to be one. The instensity that held both of their tender, sensual movements, the bated breathing resounding hot and needy all over the four-corners of the desire-blanketed atmosphere, the burning touches, the smacking of bare skins, the squelching of fingers invading slick walls, the euphoric gasps and whispers of their names. It all felt real, it was, no doubt, real.

Dreading the ticking of the alarm clock nestled on top of his bedside drawer, Mingyu held his breath, shakily typing words into his phone.

‘Are you still awake?’ Dumb. That was dumb. It's half past four, Mingyu. For fuck's sake. He groaned and hated his malfunctioning braincells for typing that. He pressed a thumb to the backspace key.

‘Hyung, what are we?’ Too straightforward and Wonwoo doesn't like confrontations. It was also too gloated and assuming of him. He pressed on the delete key once again.

‘Hey, can we talk?’ He paused for a few seconds until he made up his mind and pressed send. His eyes never left the screen of his phone. A minute passed and a 'read' message underneath the text bubble appeared. His heartbeats quickened at the thought that the older was still awake.

But minutes went by again and there was nothing. Wonwoo had left him on read.

Chuckling to himself bitterly, unmasked hurt lacing his tone and squeezing around his chest, a lone tear fell from his left eye. Mingyu felt empty again. That was when he realized that he fucked up.

He messed up things and he'd never felt as stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even the length of each chap won't be consistent either but I'll make it up with the contents.
> 
> Feedbacks and Kudos are appreciated 👌


End file.
